


Helter Skelter

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghost, Alternate Universe - Human, Crossover With American Horror Story, Derek Hale is Tate Langdon, Ghost Derek Hale, Helter Skelter, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski is Actually a Psychiatrist, Stiles Stilinski is Violet Harmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his dad move to a new house across town, and Stiles meets an unexpected person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helter Skelter

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossed over slightly with American Horror Story season 1. Derek is Tate and Stiles is Violet. The Sheriff's name is Michael (in my headcanon, at least), and didn't become a sheriff, but rather a psychiatrist.

It sucked, moving from the only house Stiles had ever known to a different one on the other side of town. But Michael had promised him that it was a better house, and there was an office for him to take patients in instead of having to actually _go_ to work.

Stiles met Derek a few days after they moved, when he was caught trying to cut himself. They began to hang out more and more in what was Derek's old room, Stiles had learned after a while. A couple of more months went by before the teenager realized that Derek was dead.

"How'd you die?" Stiles asked.

The other teenager was hesitant about bringing up the past, but he thought that Stiles had a right to know what he had done. "I shot and killed fifteen students at the high school. It was all very helter skelter. A SWAT team was called in and I died here, in this very room."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"What did you want me to say? Hi, I'm Derek. I'm dead. Wanna hook up?"


End file.
